disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rukh
Rukh was a male Noghri and the bodyguard to Grand Admiral Thrawn appearing in the Fourth Season of Star Wars Rebels. A formidable warrior, he was also Thrawn's personal assassin and was dispatched to Lothal to hunt the Rebels known as the Spectres. Background Personality Rukh is mysterious and dangerous. He is a cunning assassin, single-minded and indomitable, unwilling to give up once he has begun his hunt. He is also proud, as he would have preferred not to have had help when tracking the Rebels on Lothal when Arihnda Pryce went with him to hunt them. But above all, he is unfailingly loyal to Thrawn, so much so that the Grand Admiral used Rukh's name as the deactivation code for his security droids. Physical Appearance As a Noghri, Rukh was short in stature, with scaly skin, ape-like hands and feet with opposable toes, a single row of spikes on his head, and silver-grey eyes. He could also run on all fours and walk on two legs. His voice was also deep and sounded like an animal's growl. Abilities * 'Master Assassin-' Rukh was Thrawn's best assassin as well as his bodyguard. As such, he was rightly respected and feared. * 'Expert Tracker-' Rukh was able to track his enemies with frightening ease due to his heightened senses. As such, he was able to close in on his targets with surprising speed. * 'Master Combatant-' Rukh was formidable in physical combat, as he was able to fight Ezra Bridger, using his electrostaff to effectively combat the Jedi's lightsaber. * 'Heightened Senses-' Rukh had senses beyond those of any human, and had a powerful sense of smell. He could also use this to determine how close his enemies were, much to the astonishment of Arihnda Pryce. Role in the Series In the episode "Kindred", Rukh was dispatched to Lothal by Thrawn to hunt the Rebels that had returned there and that had stolen the new TIE Defender prototype. Upon his arrival and meeting with Arihnda Pryce, he immediately began tracking the Rebels, as he had detected the scent of Garazeb Orrelios nearby. Using this, he homed in quickly on a disguised Ezra Bridger and Jai Kell. Seeing through their disguises, he wasted no time in attacking them and chased after them on a speeder bike when they escaped. In the chase that ensued, Rukh battle Ezra, but eventually lost his quarry when they destroyed his speeder bike. However, Rukh had the last laugh ultimately, as he had placed a tracker on their speeder bike. He would later join Arihnda Pryce and her troops again when attacking their hideout, but expressed that he could have easily done the job himself as opposed to having her aid. When the Rebels escaped into the mountains with the Loth-Wolf pack that led them to safety, Rukh stayed behind as the Imperial governor ordered a pair of TIE Bombers to blast the mountains with their payload. Trivia * Rukh originally appeared in the Star Wars "Legends" continuity. Here, his occupation as Thrawn's bodyguard was also the same, but he eventually betrayed and killed Thrawn in retaliation for his people's enslavement. * Rukh is the second Noghri seen in the new Canon Star Wars timeline, as another Noghri also appeared in Rogue One's comic book line created by Marvel Comics. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains